The present invention relates to suspension structure, bush structure and/or suspension characteristic adjusting method.
In a suspension system as shown in JP2008-247069 A (≈US 2010/0078911A1), there is provided a bush at each of connection (or support) points between the front and rear links and the wheel and between the front and rear links and the vehicle body. The bush has a bush axis extending approximately in the vehicle longitudinal direction.
In the suspension system of the above-mentioned document), lower front and rear links are connected through a bush having a bush axis extending substantially in the vehicle longitudinal direction. In general, a rubber member between inner and outer cylinders of the bush may be formed with a hollow portion extending axially through the rubber member so as to provide directionality in the stiffness of the bush in the (radial) directions perpendicular to the axis around the axis.